


Tutor Fit For A King

by KissTheAshes



Series: Demons&Dolls [1]
Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheAshes/pseuds/KissTheAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was somebody beautiful sipping on a cup of coffee, looking serene and calm. Definitely Tsuzuku’s type. Was that his tutor? He could only hope so. There were a couple other college kids there, but they looked so immersed in their homework that they wouldn’t notice if a fire alarm went off. Tsuzuku walked up to the beautiful one. “Are you MiA?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuzuku wasn’t sure why he was put in these classes. He sucked at math.

It was Calculus to be precise. In college. Acting as a human. This day just got better and better.

Tsuzuku sighed as he played with his pencil. No, he wasn’t human. He was the Demon King heir. His father still ruled, and Tsuzuku needed a mate before he could take the throne.

It was only his first day, but the demon was discouraged. He hadn’t seen anybody pretty enough to catch his attention. Most of the girls grated on his nerves in one way or another and so did the guys. He only needed to find one person, damn it. Was that too much to ask?

And if he was going to act like a normal human, he needed a tutor. No use failing a class everyone else was a genius at. On a bulletin board outside was a list of tutors and their numbers, saying what they tutored and how much it would cost. Tsuzuku went through the list, finding most of the calculus tutors booked. There were only two left, and he chose the one at the very bottom, who cost less. He texted and the tutor confirmed that he was open and between their two college schedules found a time the next day where they could meet. They were meeting at a bookstore café, which Tsuzuku thought would be typical for a nerdy tutor.

When he entered the bookstore the next day it was quiet, and there were hardly any people in the café part of the store. He looked around, not sure who was his tutor. He hoped it wasn’t the old man in the corner. There was somebody beautiful sipping on a cup of coffee, looking serene and calm. Definitely Tsuzuku’s type. Was that his tutor? He could only hope so. There were a couple other college kids there, but they looked so immersed in their homework that they wouldn’t notice if a fire alarm went off. Tsuzuku walked up to the beautiful one. “Are you MiA?”

MiA looked up, a little shocked at what he saw. There were lots of tattoos...some of them demonic. He tried to ignore that for now and stood, bowing. “I am. Are you Tsuzuku?”

The demon would never have expected such a deep voice to come from such a beautiful person. He bowed in response. “I am.” They sat, and MiA looked a little jarred but wasn’t commenting on his appearance, which was good. “ Ano...do my tattoos bother you?” It couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Hm?” MiA was a little startled by the question. “ No...I just wasn’t expecting it. I had a past boyfriend who had a few strange tattoos.” He silently cursed himself for bringing up a boyfriend, and all the bad memories that tried to surface. “Sorry, if you don’t-”

“It’s fine. I like guys too.” Tsuzuku smiled.

MiA looked relieved. “Thank god...I lost a tutoree because of that a couple days ago. Not everyone likes that I like other boys. Some of them don’t seem to understand that I have a type, just like everybody else who’s straight.”

Tsuzuku chuckled. “Exactly. Though where I’m from your sexuality doesn’t matter.”

MiA was confused and tilted his head like a puppy would. “You look Japanese though? Were you raised somewhere else?”

Tsuzuku had to admit to himself that he thought the head tilt was really cute. “Yeah. I moved around a lot, but I mostly stayed to Northern America, and they don’t mind much there. My parents are from Japan though, so they taught me Japanese as I was learning English too.” The demon was glad he could pull off the lie because he really did know English. Some English-speaking demons preferred that over the native demonic language.

Between sentences or when things were quiet MiA would inspect Tsuzuku’s tattoos, wondering why there were so many demons and hellish references. “I wish I could travel. That would be so cool.”

They talked for a few hours, MiA drinking coffee while Tsuzuku drank tea. Both of them were surprised at how well they got along. It was getting dark when they left. “Do you mind if I walk you home?” Tsuzuku asked.

MiA was surprised but smiled, and Tsuzuku realized it was forced. “No, I don’t mind. You’re really great company.”

They talked on the way to MiA’s apartment, feeling at ease and comfortable with each other. When they got to MiA’s door he faltered. “ I...I tutor friends for free.”

Tsuzuku smiled. “Then that’s good, because I don’t really have the money to pay you anyways.” He chuckled.

Another smile forced its way to MiA’s face before it slid off a second later. “Do you wanna get together tomorrow?”

“That would be great.” They set a time and MiA went inside, leaving Tsuzuku standing at his doorway. The demon realized that MiA had hardly smiled all night.

**********

MiA sighed and dropped his bag onto the beaten couch. This place had no memories. Why did it feel like it did? Those feelings chased him and chased him and he wished he could stop running. He looked over at the bear on the dresser and felt like throwing it. He felt like he would never escape from these memories. All the tears and all the kisses were for naught. MiA felt like crying but stopped the tears. He’d cried enough in the past year. How could there still be tears to fall?

He lost the battle an hour later and broke down in tears, clutching at his sides as he sobbed, the memories flooding back. How could life be so cruel?

**********

Tsuzuku knocked on his tutor’s apartment door the next day, a little nervous. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous, but he was. When MiA answered the door the demon frowned. His tutor had puffy red eyes and had tear streaks down his face. “Are you okay?”

Another forced smile. “I’m fine. I was cleaning and a dust cloud hit me in the face, is all.” Tsuzuku didn’t believe him for a second but let it slide. “Just let me clean myself up,” MiA said as Tsuzuku was invited into the apartment. “Have a seat and get comfortable. I know the couch sucks but the armchair is a little better.”

The demon watched him enter the bathroom as he sat on the couch. He didn’t want to pry but he was concerned about what was going on.

MiA cursed himself as he closed the bathroom door. He hated crying. He’d only gotten home a half hour ago and the tears started. The pain wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard he tried. MiA was more upset that someone he hardly knew caught him crying. That was pathetic. He cleaned up his face, trying to mask his red eyes with some make-up but failing. He cursed again and wiped off the make-up. He just wanted the memories to leave him alone.

The tutor came out of the bathroom, another false smile on his face. “Nothing to worry about. Do you wanna start my tutoring now? What don’t you understand?”

MiA went over some of the problems for a while, but Tsuzuku could tell he was distracted. He stopped his tutor while he was in the middle of a problem. “What’s going on? I can tell you’re distracted.”

MiA swallowed and tried to force another smile but it wouldn’t come. “It’s just personal stuff. Nothing you need to worry about.”

“We don’t have to work on calculus right now if you don’t want to. We can just talk, like we did yesterday,” Tsuzuku reassured.

MiA shook his head. “It’s fine. We can contin-ue,” he said, even as he felt more sobs bubbling up in him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight it. Tsuzuku put an arm around him, but MiA shrugged him off. “Really. I’m fine.”

Tsuzuku frowned. “I don’t think so. It’s okay to not be fine.” He put an arm around his tutor again in comfort, and this time he wasn’t shaken off. Instead MiA broke down in sobs, hiding his face. Tsuzuku pulled him into a proper hug as he cried, the sound so broken and sad it broke the demon’s heart. MiA clutched at Tsuzuku’s shirt, sobbing into his chest. What could have happened to such a beautiful person to make him so sad?

After a while MiA’s sobs melted down into little hiccups. “Are you okay now?” Tsuzuku asked, his voice soft.

MiA nodded and pulled away. “I’m sorry about that.” He sat a little ways away from Tsuzuku on the couch.

“Don’t be. What happened to make you cry like that?” Tsuzuku reached out to his tutor but MiA didn’t respond to the light touch, so Tsuzuku dropped his hand.

“It’s stupid. Forget it. It’s none of your business anyways.”

Tsuzuku bit his lip. Of course it was none of his business. “Sometimes it helps to tell someone why you’re hurting so much.”

MiA looked down. “A break-up shouldn’t affect me so much,” he spat, angry with himself for crying in front of his tutoree.

Oh. Tsuzuku swallowed and sat a little closer to MiA. “Sometimes it just hurts that much. When did you break up?”

The human shook his head again. “Two months ago tomorrow. I should be over it by now.” He hated himself for looking so weak and pathetic in front of someone else that wasn’t his best friend.

Tsuzuku bit his lip. “I’m sorry. It must be hard, suffering for so long.” He put an arm around his tutor again. “He must have been special.”

“I should’ve seen earlier that he would put me through so much pain, but I didn’t care. I loved him. I still do.”

Tsuzuku bit his lip. “You can tell me if you want to.”

MiA shook his head. “It’s not your burden to bear.”

“If I’m a friend then it could be.”

The human stayed silent for several minutes, contemplating whether he should tell or not. The only one who knew what had happened was his best friend, who had been there through it all. Could he tell someone else? Tsuzuku was  _nice_ , but that didn’t always mean something. He’d learned that from experience. He felt like he could trust Tsuzuku, but wasn’t sure. “I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Tsuzuku took his tutor’s hand. “I won’t tell anyone. You can count on that. I don’t turn my back on friends.”

MiA took a deep breath and nodded. “His name was Meto. The relationship was...draining. He was a new student at my high school. He was lonely- or at least alone. He was called a freak.”

“A freak?” That name rattled in Tsuzuku’s chest. Nothing could have prepared him for hearing that name again.

MiA swallowed and took a few breaths before continuing. “Meto never spoke much. A couple words here or there. We became friends, and soon we were together. Meto...Meto was broken. He always referred to himself as a doll, and had this ratty teddy bear he took with him everywhere. Her name was Ruana, and the damn thing was his lifeline.”

“...He was a doll...?” Dread was building in the demon. Certainly this couldn’t be  _his_  Meto, right...?

“I saw his room once.” A few tears ran down MiA’s cheeks and Tsuzuku wiped them away. The tutor had to take a few breaths before he could continue. “There were doll parts everywhere. Shattered porcelain, dismembered arms, legs, and heads. Glass eyes. When I asked him about it...” MiA shivered at the thought. “That was a time when he spoke.” With each sentence MiA could feel himself choking up more and more. “Meto said he was trying to find the perfect doll parts to become a perfect doll.” A few more tears ran down his face and Tsuzuku pulled him closer as he cried. “He needed help, and I was trying to fix him. I thought I could fix him. But I couldn’t. All Meto wanted was to become the perfect doll.”

MiA cried a little harder, and Tsuzuku placed his tutor in his lap. He hated seeing the other so distraught, but MiA insisted on finishing. “I stayed with him because despite everything, I loved him. I broke up with him because of the emotional turmoil he put me through. I was exhausted and breaking down. I was falling into his abyss, and if we had stayed together, I would’ve become completely destroyed. But I still love him. I didn’t want to leave.”

Tsuzuku could feel the waves of pain coming off of hiss tutor and wished he could help. All he could do was hold MiA closer as he cried of broken hearts and broken spirits.

The demon stayed the night, comforting MiA until he fell asleep. It didn’t feel right to leave him alone, so Tsuzuku fell asleep in a chair right next to MiA’s bed, dreaming of a past he thought he had gotten rid of.

**********

When Tsuzuku finally met MiA’s best friend he was a little surprised. Pink hair wasn’t exactly common, and the demon was sure that he’d seen the pink head around a few times. He’d introduced himself as Koichi, seeming to be a bit more optimistic than MiA, maybe just to make up for his best friend’s lack of happiness. Tsuzuku got along with him fairly well, after Koichi had gotten over how he looked and saw that he was in fact a good guy.

A few weeks had gone by, and Tsuzuku noticed that MiA was smiling a little more, and the smiles weren’t as forced. His smiles were beautiful, and Tsuzuku couldn’t help his attraction towards the blond human. Koichi watched the demon like a hawk sometimes, as if afraid he would break MiA’s heart all over again. But Tsuzuku would never do that. There had always been a sexual attraction to MiA, but as he spent more and more time with the human he was attracted to his personality as well, scarred as it was.

**********

The three of them were having a movie night at MiA’s apartment, and between movies Tsuzuku went into the kitchen to refill the popcorn bowl, and while he was coming back he heard Koichi speak.

“...I was just worried, that’s all. I didn’t want him to be like Meto.” Regret hit Tsuzuku in the chest whenever he heard that name. “You don’t need that again,” Koichi continued.

“But he’s not,” MiA responded.

“I know that now. Tsuzuku is a good guy...you haven’t told him about Meto, have you?”

MiA sighed. “I did, the second day.”

“The second day you met?” Koichi asked, shocked. “What the hell, MiA? You didn’t know you could trust him then,” the pinku scolded.

MiA took a shaky breath. “I know. But...It’s hard to explain, Koi. It’s like I knew I could trust him from the beginning.”

The pinku was silent for a moment. “How’d he react when he found out about Meto?”

“He didn’t judge me, if that’s what you mean. He...I cried and he held me. Tsuzuku was there all night, comforting me. When I woke up in the morning I found him asleep in the chair. He stayed with me all night, Koichi. I can’t remember the last time someone did that for me.”

“Hey!” Koichi protested.

“I mean besides you.” MiA chuckled softly. “ He’s...Tsuzuku is...I feel safe with him. I can’t really explain it.”

Koichi was about to say something else but Tsuzuku walked in. “What about that American movie?” he asked, acting like he was completely oblivious to their conversation. “What was it called?”

“Hell if I know,” MiA replied. “It’s some comedy.”

Throughout the movie, Tsuzuku glanced at MiA. He hadn’t known he meant so much to the other. It made that flame he had for MiA burn that much brighter.


	2. You Have My Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Take my advice here, okay? Maybe he will be good for you, or maybe he will only break your heart, like everyone else has. Give it some time. Wait to see what he does or doesn’t do. If it makes you uncomfortable tell him no. If you get good vibes and want to try something with him then take it slow. I know you can’t suffer another broken heart. Not after what happened last time.~

Tsuzuku realized he was falling for MiA. Hard.

They had been hanging out a lot, and not just for tutoring. They had become really close friends, and Tsuzuku knew he wanted more but he stayed back a few steps because MiA was still getting over his break-up. Eventually MiA had started smiling more, and they looked more genuine.

Yet more often then not at the end of the night they would part ways and the tutor would still cry his heart out once he was in his bedroom. He never told his tutoree this, because he still thought it was pathetic. Three months. Three months, and the tears still came. Three months, and he still wanted to throw that damned replica bear across the room, but never could. Instead he would hug it close as he cried, thinking of when Ruana broke, thinking of when Meto refused to tell him things, when they first kissed...it all swirled in his head like something out of the most tragic nightmare.

When he and his tutoree were together he could tell there was a closeness there, and could see something in Tsuzuku’s eyes that was more than friendship. But he chose to ignore it. He chose to leave some space between them and even though Tsuzuku would comfort him if he cried he chose to never let him do so. He chose to stay vague about his past relationships, only talking about his friendship with Koichi in depth. He chose to never let Tsuzuku learn about his shitty life because MiA didn’t want pity. He didn’t want another relationship. How could he, when he still cried every night?

They were walking home one night after their tutoring session in a diner was over. Tsuzuku had developed a habit of walking MiA home, and they had talked the entire way. As they neared his apartment, MiA could feel the despair welling up in him again. He wanted to get inside before Tsuzuku realized anything was wrong, but the other refused to leave him as they stood in front of MiA’s door in awkward silence.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tsuzuku asked, feeling awkward.

MiA nodded, just wanting to get inside. “...Yeah.”

Without thinking the demon leaned in and kissed his tutor goodnight.

MiA was shocked, not sure how to react. It was a simple press of the lips, nothing insistent or forceful about it. He pushed Tsuzuku away and bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I just...I can’t.” He could feel the tears well in his eyes again.

“No, I should be saying sorry. I didn’t even ask. I understand, I do. I don’t want to push you into anything.” Tsuzuku wiped the tears away, clear sadness in his own chocolate eyes.

MiA stayed silent for a few moments. “I know you want me. But...Meto...his memory still haunts me.” The human looked to the floor.

*Don’t worry, his memory haunts me too.* Tsuzuku thought, but kept himself from saying it. That would be dangerous ground to walk, if MiA knew anything about Meto. “I understand. I’ll just go.” He gave MiA a half-hearted smile and walked away.

MiA entered his apartment, sad, but no tears would come. Instead of thoughts of Meto he thought about his kiss. It was so sudden and MiA wasn’t ready for another relationship. Yet all he could think about was how soft Tsuzuku’s lips were. Damn it. He took out his phone and texted Koichi.  _~He kissed me.~_  The tutor sent it, wondering if Koichi would understand who he was talking about.

The response was immediate.  _~Who?? Tsuzuku??~_

_~Yeah. I don’t know what to do. I pushed him away and told him I couldn’t. He left, but I can’t stop thinking about how he kissed me.~_  MiA responded.

It took a few minutes for a response.  _~Don’t walk into anything if you don’t feel comfortable or don’t want to. I know he’s a good buy but if you don’t want him you don’t have to be with him.~_

MiA took a deep breath.  _~I know. What does it mean when I can’t stop thinking about how soft his lips are? I don’t know what I want, other than that I want to leave Meto behind me. I can’t have his memory haunting me for the rest of my life.~_

_~Take my advice here, okay? Maybe he will be good for you, or maybe he will only break your heart, like everyone else has. Give it some time. Wait to see what he does or doesn’t do. If it makes you uncomfortable tell him no. If you get good vibes and want to try something with him then take it slow. I know you can’t suffer another broken heart. Not after what happened last time.~_ MiA had to stop reading for a moment, the memories surfacing. After last time...maybe he would break in half if his heart was broken one more time.  _~I like him, MiA. I’ve never liked anybody else before. So if you want to try something with him you have my blessing.~_

MiA smiled a little. Koichi had always looked out for him, ever since they had met.  _~Thanks Koi. That really means a lot to me. I couldn’t thank you enough for everything you do for me.~_

_~Don’t mention it. I’m your best friend. I’m supposed to watch your back and keep the demons away.~_

MiA didn’t respond, but a little smile stayed on his face. Maybe...Maybe he could start fresh. It would be hard, but maybe he could really do it. Leave memories of Meto behind and get on with life. He laid down on his bed and looked over at the bear on his nightstand. The bittersweet memories came back of that Christmas. They had all been so happy, and that day had felt perfect. The more MiA thought about it the sadder he became, but no matter how sad he was that night, he couldn’t cry. His eyes stayed dry.

**********

Tsuzuku waited to see if MiA would approach him about the kiss, but it never happened. The demon was trying to be patient, but it was so hard when he wanted MiA so bad. His parents had called a few times, asking Tsuzuku if he’d found someone of interest yet. Tsuzuku confirmed that he had, but that he was taking it slow because the other was getting over a break-up. They had understood, of course, but kept calling for updates, and it got a little annoying. He was 23, for hell’s sake. He knew what he was doing.

A month passed in which nothing intimate happened between them. They were both waiting for each other to make the second move, which yielded no results. Tsuzuku finally made the first move, nervous as fuck. He had decided to ask MiA out on a date. He would understand if the human said no, but Tsuzuku really hoped for a yes.

They had just finished working on Tsuzuku’s math homework together when he decided to ask. “MiA, can I ask you something?” The demon bit his lip, buzzing with nerves.

MiA cocked his head to the side, like he always did when he was curious. “Yeah. What is it?”

Tsuzuku waited a few seconds, steeling himself for a ‘no.’ “Will you...Will you go on a date with me?”

The tutor was speechless for a few moments. That was sudden. What had prompted that? “A friend date or a date date?” he asked slowly.

Tsuzuku bit his lip. “A date date. To the fair.” Most of Tsuzuku’s mind was telling him MiA would say no.

MiA stayed silent, thinking it over. That actually sounded like it would be...fun. A date to the fair wouldn’t be too bad, right? Fairs were fun, and totally not serious. Maybe that was exactly what he needed. “I’ll go,” he stated. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

He could see Tsuzuku perk like a dog. “Really?”

MiA smiled and let out a little giggle. “Really. I wouldn’t kid you on that.”

Tsuzuku leaned in to kiss him but stopped. “ Ah...sorry. I think I got a little excited.” A light embarrassed blush decorated his cheeks.

MiA’s small smile widened a little. “You can kiss me if you want to.”

Tsuzuku was surprised but smiled, leaning in and kissing MiA softly. MiA reciprocated the kiss, much to both of their surprise. The demon thought that those lips could be kissed all day, with how perfect they were. If he could he would do just that. Maybe once they established a relationship they could lay in bed and make-out all day.

MiA thought that Tsuzuku was an incredibly good kisser. Better than anyone he’d ever kissed before. He wasn’t sure how long they kissed for, but it was an amazing second kiss.

When they finally parted MiA smiled a genuine, happy smile. “Your kisses are amazing,” he breathed.

Tsuzuku couldn’t take his eyes off of how beautiful MiA looked with parted, slightly kiss-swollen lips and lightly flushed cheeks. He realized he was staring and looked away, responding to MiA. “You could be kissed all day.”

MiA blushed at the comment and bit his lip. “You’ll pick me up?” he asked, feeling shy.

“Of course. Does 5:00 this Thursday work for you?”

The tutor smiled. “Perfect.”

The demon put his things away and MiA escorted him to the door. It was clear how happy Tsuzuku was, and it made MiA smile a little more. Maybe this time things would work. Maybe.

**********

Thursday came and MiA found himself strangely...excited. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Not since his first date with Meto, years ago. Had that relationship really drained him so much? He remembered a time in that relationship where he didn’t know what it was like to be happy.

MiA was incredibly nervous, too. He hadn’t gone on a date in a while, much less a first date. He made Koichi help him with an outfit, and the pinku raided both of their closets for an outfit. MiA was told to wear things and his best friend wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. It made MiA chuckle for the first time in a long time as the outfit was slowly pieced together.

The tutor ended up in a loose black v-neck with a silver dragon on it with a gold dragon necklace. He had on a pair of Koichi’s pink leopard print skinny jeans with a studded belt and black combat boots.

Koichi surveyed him and smiled. “Damn, I’m good. I’m not even done yet and I wouldn’t be disappointed if you left exactly like this.” The right shoulder of MiA’s shirt slipped down his arm and Koichi smirked. “Hell, you might even get laid tonight. Actually, Tsuzuku might ravish you ‘till morning.”

MiA turned red and smacked his friend. “Stop it! Totally not going to happen...” He murmured.

The pinku giggled. “Totally is.” He took MiA’s hand and pulled him to the bathroom. “Your hair and make-up still need to be done.”

The tutor was complacent as Koichi did his hair and make-up, curling his hair a little and doing soft colors for his make-up. MiA was satisfied when he saw the final result. He actually looked...sexy. Something he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Long before his relationship with Meto. He shook his head and got rid of those thoughts and smiled at Koichi. “Thanks Koi. You’re amazing.”

Koichi giggled and smiled. “I know I am.”

MiA heard the doorbell ring and bolted towards the door, all nerves and excitement. When he opened the door he couldn’t speak for a few seconds. Tsuzuku was wearing a racer’s jacket with a sheer, low neckline shirt with a few silver necklaces. He wore black skinny jeans and black combat boots of his own. “God damn...” MiA heard Koichi mutter appreciatively behind him. MiA had to agree.

“You can stop staring, MiA-san,” Tsuzuku interjected with a chuckle. “I know I look good, but we need to get going.”

MiA looked down and blushed. How long had he been staring? “I’m sorry. I’ll get my bag and go.”

“Hey.” Tsuzuku grabbed his date’s wrist and turned him back to face the demon. He cupped MiA’s face gently and said, “You know, you’re pretty stunning yourself.” Tsuzuku stole a quick, soft kiss before he let go. “Now you can go get your bag.”

Koichi smiled softly as MiA left to find his bag. “You really care for him, don’t you?”

“More than I ever felt for anyone.”

“ Just...do me a favor. Don’t hurt him. He’s been hurt enough.”

Tsuzuku remembered the night MiA sobbed in his arms and agreed with the statement. He looked at Koichi, serious. “I would never imagine doing such a thing.”

The pinku relaxed a little. Maybe MiA could finally find the happiness he deserved.

“Alright! Sorry it took so long, I couldn’t find my phone. Are you ready?” That excitement had crept back into the tutor, and he couldn’t wait to leave.

“Of course I’m ready. I would never keep my princess waiting.” MiA wanted to protest against being called a princess, but it had been said with such sincerity that he couldn’t find fault with the term. MiA pouted and Tsuzuku laughed, taking another brief kiss. “Come, my princess. Your carriage is waiting.”

Okay, that was teasing. MiA playfully hit him, a small smile on his face. “Shut up.”

Tsuzuku just laughed and led him out the door. Koichi waved. “Have fun! And tell me all about it tomorrow!” the pinku yelled.

**********

This was the most fun MiA had ever had on a date. It was seven by now, and Tsuzuku had just won him a stuffed cat. “Meow,” Tsuzuku mimicked.

MiA giggled and took the cat, putting it in his bag. “Thank you. I love cats.” He giggled again. “So what should we do now?”

They shared a stick of cotton candy, feeding each other pieces occasionally and Tsuzuku joked about how the last piece was ‘special’ and needed to be shared in a special way. MiA was intrigued, but was caught off guard when the demon shared the last of the sweet treat through a kiss. MiA blushed and threw away the paper stick, not sure what to say. MiA was robbed of any words that might have formed, however, when Tsuzuku picked him up and spun him, making the tutor squeal and giggle. Tsuzuku spoke after he put MiA down. “Let’s go on the roller coaster!”

MiA frowned. “But I’m scared of heights...” he whined.

“Have you ever been on a roller coaster?”

“...No,” he confessed.

“ Roller coasters are completely different from heights. It’s exhilarating, not scary. And I’ll be right next to you, okay? I swear you’ll be fine.”

MiA bit his lip in hesitation, then nodded. “...Alright.”

Tsuzuku picked a medium roller coaster, and he was right when he said that it was exhilarating. It was really fun but also super scary and it left MiA breathless. After the ride MiA was a little disoriented and Tsuzuku helped him stay on his feet before he got his balance back.

**********

When they walked out of the fair that night, there were arm in arm, MiA still giggling softly. “Thank you,” he said once he’d quieted.

Tsuzuku was smiling as well. “For what?”

“For riding on the roller coaster we did, even though you probably wanted to go on the really big one. Thank you for the plushie and the cotton candy. Thank you for tonight. Thank you for the best date of my life. It was really fun.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. We should do it again sometime. Hopefully soon, hm?”

“Yeah. That would be perfect.” MiA was so happy at that moment that he felt like he could fly. He forgot everything except for the two of them in that moment, walking to their car in the mildly cool summer night. Then he realized an emotion that had been there all night. Love. When MiA didn’t think he could get over Meto, he had. His smile widened a bit as he looked up at Tsuzuku. Maybe he could have a happy ending after all.

Tsuzuku had honestly had the time of his life. For a while he forgot he was a demon and that MiA would probably freak when he found out. For one night he had simply been young and in love. It was probably the closest thing to Heaven he would get. And he was okay with that.

**********

He walked MiA to his door and they stood there quietly, not wanting to leave each other- leave the perfect night. Because that meant dropping back into reality, and remembering that they were only friends, that it had just been a date.

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Tsuzuku asked quietly.

“Most definitely.” MiA kissed him, and afterwards pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, Tsuzuku.” The words came out before MiA thought about it, but he didn’t regret it.

For a few seconds, the demon forgot that saying those words back would be the first step in the demonic ritual for finding a mate. “I love you too, MiA.” They kissed again, sweetly. “Be my boyfriend?” Tsuzuku bit his lip as the tiniest bit of nervousness was felt.

MiA smiled and kissed him again. “Now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very slowly editing the next part of this series. I don't know when it will start being posted but hopefully its soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe now that I started posting it I'll stop procrastinating writing it. Hopefully. Maybe.  
> Anyways! If its a little awkward or if the storytelling is all over the place feel free to tell me. The original draft was like, 2% of what you see here. I did a lot of editing and I hope it all turned out well, and that this intrigues you guys enough to want to read the rest!


End file.
